Santa's Little Helpers
by tpcb000
Summary: During another battle with Eggman Sonic and Co. accidentally injure St. Nick himself. With no other help around Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge have to deliver the presents to all the good kids of the world. Will they succeed?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Happy Holidays! I hope every single one of you enjoy your time off with family and friends. Peace and love, tpcb000 ^_^_

"You will never stop me Sonic!" Eggman yelled as he laughed evilly. Sonic glared at the mad scientist as he stayed in his fighting stance.

"Need help, Faker?" Shadow asked as he appeared next to his blue counterpart.

"You came fast." Sonic said as Shadow smirked.

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form. What do you expect?" Shadow asked as Rouge flew in the air above him.

"Hey Knuckle-Head." Rouge chided as Knuckles growled at her.

"Hello? We have a serious situation here!" Tails yelled as he flew in his Tornado with Amy in the passenger seat. They were all currently located in the North Pole to stop Eggman from one of his hair-brain schemes. Sonic and Shadow charged Eggman at the same time knocking his walker down. Tails fired a missile out it after Rouge threw Knuckles to grab Eggman. His walker exploded as Knuckles pinned in the snow.

"When will you learn Egg-head?" Amy asked as she hopped out of Tails's plane after it landed.

"I still have my backup!" He yelled pushing a button attached to his watch. A missile launched out of the snow as it headed to the sky.

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled as Tails got back into his plane.

"I'm on it!" He yelled as he sky-rocketed into the sky. He wasn't able to catch up and decided to blow it up with another missile. He locked onto it and fired the missile. The strong winds made it move slightly and instead of blowing the other missile up it sent it off course. "Crap!" Tails yelled as he followed the missile. He locked onto it again and fired, but a flashing screen came up.

"No more missiles?!" Tails yelled as he looked at the screen. He cursed as he continued to follow it.

"Looks like fox-boy isn't going to make it." Shadow remarked as Sonic scowled. Something caught his eye as he whipped his head to the side. He saw something red flying towards the missile and panicked.

"Tails! Something is flying straight towards the missile!" Sonic yelled into the walkie-talkie that was attached to his watch. Tails looked past the missile and gasped. He tried to send out warnings, but nothing was happening.

"Ho! Ho! Ho-Oh no!" Tails heard someone yelled as the missile exploded. It was then Tails noticed it wasn't an average missile. It was a simple stunning missile. Not as dangerous as a regular missile, but still pretty bad. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow ran over to the sight where the red flying object crash landed as Knuckles and Rouge took Eggman to jail. As the smoke cleared Tails landed his plane and rushed over to the others. They all looked closer as the smoke began to clear.

"AH!" Amy screamed as a reindeer popped out of the smoke. The guys all backed up as eight other reindeer jumped out. They heard coughing from below and jumped down into the ditch.

"Oh…" Amy began to say as she covered her mouth.

"My…" Sonic said as his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"God." Tails said as he dusted to smoke away. In a busted up sleigh was none other then Santa Claus himself. They all looked at him in disbelief as he coughed.

"S-S-Santa?" Amy stuttered as the burly man stood up. His long white beard had black smudge on it and his hat was blown clear off.

"Yes. Hello Amy, Tails, Sonic, and of course Shadow." Santa said as they all continued to stare at him in disbelief. "It's really me. You can all close your mouths." Santa said as he tried to stand up, but ended up yelling in pain.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Tails said as he jumped to his aid.

"I know it isn't your fault Miles." Santa said patting Tails on his back.

"I think you may have broken your leg." Tails said as Amy gasped.

"Oh no! How is he going to deliver the presents?!" Amy exclaimed as they all looked at Santa.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation back at my factory." Santa said as they all nodded.

"Oh my God! Is that Santa Claus!?" Rouge yelled as she flew down with Knuckles.

"Yeah…we're heading to his factory. Can you guys get the reindeer?" Sonic asked as they nodded.

"Here Dasher!" Knuckles yelled as Sonic rolled his eyes and helped Santa to his factory.

"Santa!" Some elves yelled and soon the group was swarmed by them.

"What did you do to him?" A girl one yelled at Sonic as Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"Guys, guys. They obviously can't be at fault here. This is Sonic the Hedgehog we're talking about." Another elf said as Santa nodded. Sonic and Shadow sat him on a chair as an elf brought him hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

"Thank you Ginger." Santa said as the elf bounced away.

"Oh dear! What happened sweetheart?" A woman asked as she approached him. She looked around late 30s, early 40s and was wearing a red sweater with dark jeans.

"Damn. Santa got game." Knuckles said as he and Rouge approached the group. Rouge slapped him in the back of the head as he glared at her.

"I was just running some test flights when I ran into one of Sonic's and Eggman's famous quarrels." Santa said with a hardy laugh his belly shaking like a bowl full of jelly.

"This is a catastrophe!" An elf yelled as he began to pace.

"Don't mind Benjamin. He's quite overdramatic." Santa said as Benjamin glared at him.

"Santa. This is serious! It's Christmas Eve and you have a broken leg! How are you going to deliver presents with a broken leg?!" Benjamin exclaimed as Santa smiled.

"Sonic and his friends will deliver them." Santa said as everybody's eyes widened.

"They will?!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"We will?" The whole Sonic group said as Santa nodded.

"You're all on the Nice List. I trust you all." Santa said as they looked at him in disbelief.

"Even Shadow?" Sonic asked as Shadow glared at him.

"Yes. Shadow is right before you." Santa said as the whole group looked at him in even more disbelief. "You all must stop looking at me like that." Santa said as they all closed their mouths.

"Fine! I'll make the announcement. You guys better not mess this up." Benjamin said as he rushed off the inform everybody. The group looked at each other uneasily as Santa patted Sonic's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You all will do fine." He said as he smiled. As the day turned to night the elves suited all of them in Santa hats and scarves.

"This is what's happening. You're going to split up into pairs and each pair will cover two continents. Whatever pair finishes first goes straight to Antarctica." Benjamin dictated as they all nodded. Knuckles went with Rouge, Amy went with Tails, and Sonic went with Shadow. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess you guys don't need transportation." Benjamin said as he looked at Sonic and Shadow.

"Most likely." Shadow said as Tails scratched his ear.

"Uh…I got my plane. I don't really need it." Tails said as Knuckles raised his fists in the air.

"Yes! We get the sleigh!" Knuckles said as Rouge shook her head.

"Here's copies of the list. Keep it safe!" Benjamin said as they all rolled their eyes. "You know what…just go!" Benjamin said as they all went their ways. Shadow and Sonic were covering Europe and Asia, Tails and Amy were covering Africa and Australia, and Rouge and Knuckles took both Americas. Sonic and Shadow sped down through the ocean as they stopped at their first place. Norway. They covered all the houses in no time and stopped at their biggest problem. The King's palace.

"So…got any ideas?" Sonic said as they stared up at the palace. Shadow grabbed onto his arm and they both disappeared with a flash of green. They appeared in the room of the twin princesses. "Good idea." Sonic whispered as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. They approached their Christmas tree that they had in the room and placed both their presents under it. They heard grumbling and panicked. Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm as they heard a gasp. Shadow chaos controlled out of there before she could say anything.

"_Våkne! Våkne! Det er Julenissen!_" Princess Juliana exclaimed as her sister groaned.

"_Jeg ser ham I morgen._" Her sister mumbled as she slapped her forehead. Shadow and Sonic sighed in relief as they dashed over Sweden. Tails and Amy flew over Egypt before stopping at each and every home. They stopped at their final house dropping their last present before moving on towards Libya. Knuckles and Rouge were stopping at Canada as they flew the reindeer and sleigh to every house. Rouge slid into the last house gracefully as Knuckles followed with a loud thump.

"Sshh!" Rouge hissed as Knuckles glared at her. They quietly placed the presents under the tree when they heard groaning. Knuckles grabbed Rouge and hid them behind the wall. The little girl shifted before falling back to sleep. The both sighed in relief before Rouge smirked.

"What?" Knuckles said as Rouge pressed him against the wall and looked up. Knuckles slowly looked up to see that stupid familiar plant hanging above them. "Oh fu-"Rouge cut him off with her lips as he melted into the kiss. Rouge pulled away with a smile as Knuckles looked at her dazed.

"C'mon Knuckles. We have _plenty _of more houses." She said with a wink as Knuckles quickly followed her. Sonic and Shadow were now in Italy slipping into another home.

"Hey Shadow! Look!" Sonic whispered excitedly as he held up a Sonic doll that fell out of the boy's hand. "He's a fan." Sonic whispered as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Let's just drop off the present and go." Shadow whispered as Sonic threw the doll on the ground and put the present under the tree before jumping out the window. Shadow looked down at the doll before looking back at the boy. He kneeled down and placed the Sonic doll back into the boy's arms.

"_Voglio un altro biscotto_." Shadow laughed a bit before following Sonic and jumping out the window. Tails and Amy were now in South Africa hitting all the houses quickly. Amy dropped into a house as she placed the present under the tree. She admired their decorations for a second laughing at a Santa ornament with his face all chubby. She heard footsteps down the hall and took off out the window. Two boys came out and looked out the window. They saw Tails's plane fly away and slammed their hands on the window sill.

"_Nee! Hy het weg gekom!_" One boy yelled as he watched the plane fly away. Knuckles and Rouge were now in San Diego, California and were finishing their last house before heading to Mexico.

"God, how many of the girls want something Hannah Montana related?" Rouge muttered as she jumped back into the sleigh with Knuckles. Knuckles laughed as he ordered the reindeers to fly. They flew into Mexico stopping at their first city. The city of El Paso. A teenage couple was lying on a hill as they watched the night sky. They're eyes widened as they saw Knuckles and Rouge pass by in the sleigh.

"_Es Santa Claus!_" The boy yelled as the girl just gaped at the sight they just saw.

"We have to be more discreet about this." Rouge said as Knuckles nodded. Shadow and Sonic were now in Jordan delivering presents when they saw a familiar plane pass by.

"What are they doing here?" Sonic questioned as they raced off to find Tails and Amy. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic exclaimed as they looked at them confused.

"We're finishing are round in Africa." Tails said as Sonic looked at him confused.

"No! The Middle East is part of Asia!" Sonic said as Tails shook his head.

"But Jordan is clearly near Africa." Tails said as Sonic shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Well as you guys argue I'm going to deliver presents." Amy said as Sonic and Tails continued to argue.

"I'm right behind you." Shadow said as he followed Amy. They ducked into the first house quickly swiftly walking through the house to place the presents under the tree. Amy tucked it between two other presents as Shadow made sure no one was around. Amy stood up and turned around smashing into Shadow's chest.

"Oof!" Amy said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry." Shadow mumbled as Amy blushed. Something caught her eye as she looked up.

"Oh." She said as Shadow looked at her confused. Shadow looked up at spotted the mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." Shadow said in a confirming way as he adverted his eyes away from Amy.

"Um…yeah." Amy said as she looked away from Shadow. "We should probably see if Tails and Sonic stopped fighting." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Shadow reached down to grab the sack of presents when he felt soft lips press against his. Amy quickly ran out the window as Shadow stayed motionless. He blushed before grabbing the bag and jumping out the window. The group all finished in the nick of time with Sonic and Shadow doing Antarctica. They all returned to the North Pole just as the sun began to rise. They collapsed on the floor as Santa's jolly laughter filled the air.

"Here. This will help." Santa said handing them each a mug. They each took a sip as they're eyes widened.

"Jeez, it's like all the energy drinks and coffee combined together." Knuckles said as he put it down.

"That's Santa's special hot chocolate." Mrs. Claus said as they all laughed a bit.

"I can see why you drink it a lot." Sonic said as Benjamin came storming in.

"What is the matter with you people?! You practically got caught each time and making out at these people's homes! You sicken me!" Benjamin yelled as Knuckles rolled his eyes and Amy and Shadow glanced at each other.

"Benji, would you relax. All is done and done and no we can celebrate Christmas." Santa said as Benjamin sighed dramatically and walked away. "I almost forgot." Santa said as he rolled his wheelchair towards his desk. "These are your presents." Santa said as he passed them out to each of them. Sonic opened his excitedly before cheering.

"Woo hoo! New running shoes and they last twice as long!" Sonic yelled as Knuckles open his present.

"Sweet! New titanium digging gloves!" Knuckles yelled as he and Sonic high-fived each other. Tails opened his present and cheered.

"A new turbo jet engine!" Tails yelled as Sonic hugged his best friend.

"Oh my! Mulit-emerald earrings!" Rouge said as she started placing them in her ears watching them gleam. Amy opened her present before squealing.

"A digital camera. Now I can document my life and friends." She said flashing as picture of Sonic and Tails. Shadow quietly opened his gift and smile down at it. It was a gold pocket watch with a picture of Maria on the side. He looked down confused when he noticed a picture fall out of it. He picked up to see it as a picture of Amy.

"I have a good feeling you may change that picture soon." Santa whispered to Shadow as Shadow looked over at him. Santa smiled as he tapped his nose with his finger before wheeling over to Sonic and the rest of them. Shadow soon joined them as Amy smiled at him.

"C'mon! Let's get a group picture! Can you take the picture Santa?" Amy asked as Santa smiled at her.

"I be more than happy to." Santa said as Amy in between Shadow and Rouge. Santa held up the camera as he smiled at the sight before him. Rouge had her arm around Knuckles as Knuckles flexed his other arm. Sonic was giving his signature smile as Tails sat by him with a big grin on his face. Amy was holding up a peace sign smiling brightly as she leaned into Shadow who had his arm around her waist.

"One…Two…Three. Say Christmas cookies!" Santa said as they all said it. He took the picture capturing one of the best times in each of their lives. After a day of merriment Sonic and Co. said goodbye to Santa as they started to walk towards Tails's ship.

"That was the best time ever." Sonic said as he spun his Santa hat around his finger.

"It really was." Amy said as they all smiled.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" They heard and looked up to see Santa flying in his sleigh. "Merry Christmas!" He yelled as they all looked at him shocked and confused.

"But…his leg?" Rouge said as Tails smiled.

"I think he thought we all needed this." Tails said as Knuckles wrapped his arm around Rouge.

"Yeah, we did." He said as Shadow smiled at Amy. "C'mon let's go back home." Knuckles said as everybody hopped into Tails's plane.

_(A/N): Merry Christmas to everyone! Some of the translations may be wrong. I used a translator and those things are never really accurate. So if you want to know what I was trying to say here's the translations:_

_Norway (Twin Princesses): "Wake up! Wake up! It's Santa!" and "I'll see him in the morning." _

_Italy (The boy with the Sonic doll): "I want another cookie."_

_South Africa (The two boys): "No! Santa got away!"_

_El Paso: "It's Santa Claus!" _

_I hope your holidays are great and spent with people you love. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! _


End file.
